Photodiodes convert the sun's energy into useful electrical energy (current or voltage) by way of the photovoltaic effect. Modern photodiodes are relatively lightweight and they operate at relatively high efficiencies. Therefore, photodiodes provide a reliable, lightweight and sustainable source of electrical energy suitable for a variety of applications, including terrestrial and space applications.
Photodiodes are typically fabricated using vacuum deposition techniques to grow thin layers of semiconductor material on a substrate. The resulting photodiodes may then be electrically interconnected in large arrays to harvest the sun's energy and produce useful electrical energy.
Unfortunately, vacuum deposition techniques generally require a substrate having a relatively small surface area (less than 1 ft2) for proper growth and, therefore, are not suitable for large surface area applications. Furthermore, vacuum deposition techniques are generally not suitable for curved surfaces and, therefore, are limited to relatively small, flat substrates. Still furthermore, vacuum deposition techniques are relatively expensive and, therefore, significantly contribute to the overall cost of photodiodes.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of lightweight, high efficiency photodiodes, including the fabrication of lightweight, high efficiency photodiodes.